Tout peut changer !
by MissPriprou
Summary: Hermione Granger a décidé de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël pour réviser ses ASPICs. Mais elle a forcé Harry et Ron à aller au Terrier pour fêter Noël. Ce sont donc Fred et George qui se sont proposés pour prendre la relève. Seulement voilà, Fred est éperdument amoureux d'Hermione, celle-ci resentira également plus que de l'amitié à son égard ?
1. Un bon début

Alors que Ron et Harry été allaient au Terrier pour Noël, Hermione, Fred & George avaient voulus restés à Poudlard. Hermione pour travailler, Fred & George pour lui tenir compagnie ( d'habitude c'est Ron et Harry, mais Hermione voulaient qu'ils profite de Noël et Fred & George c'étaient proposés pour restés avec elle ).

Un soir, alors qu'Hermione était encore à la bibliothèque, George vint la voir :

« Tu devrais arrêter un peu de travailler, Mione ! »

L'avait-il appeler par son surnom ? Quelque chose que même Ron et Harry ne faisait jamais.

« Je ne peux pas George, faut que je bosse pour avoir mes Aspics. »

« Mais arrête au moins pendant les vacances de Noël . Tu reprendras après, pour nous, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bon d'accord... Mais seulement parce que c'est vous ! » dit-elle souriante.

Et ils remontèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, où les attendait Fred pour regarder un film. Dans le canapé, Hermione était située entre Fred & George. Elle se sentait bien, épanouie. Elle se sentait aussi en sécurité pour la première fois depuis la mort de Dumbledore ( Dumbledore est mort, McGonagall est directrice ). C'est alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Fred et s'endormit. Celui-ci était heureux de la savoir près de lui. Il regarda alors George souriant et celui-ci lui renvoya son sourire.

**1 h 30 plus tard :**  
>Le film était finit et Hermione dormait toujours sur Fred dans le canapé de la salle commune. George voulut aidé son frère à emmené Hermione mais ce dernier refusa. Il emmena donc Hermione jusqu'à son lit.<p>

« Bonne nuit princesse. J'espère que tu feras de beaux rêves... » murmura-t-il souriant en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Puis il partit rejoindre George dans leur dortoir.

« Alors Fred, on est amoureux d'Hermione ? » interrogea George.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour savoir . Alors ? » insiste-t-il, espiègle.

« Eh bien... » dit-il timidement

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

« Mais y'a Ron ! J'ai peur qu'elle ne le choisisse lui plutôt que moi. »

« Et alors ? Tu la verras quand même... » rassura George.

« Et alors ? ET ALORS ! ELLE SERAIT HEUREUSE DANS LES BRAS DE MON FRERE ! » se brusqua Fred.

« Hé Fred ! Calme-toi. Demain j'irai lui parler si tu veux. »

« Non ça ira. Bonne nuit George. »

« Bonne nuit Fred. Rêves pas trop d'Hermione ! » taquina George.

Et ils s'endormirent en souriant.


	2. Malefoy et Inquiétudes !

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se leva, elle se sentait bien. Elle alla se laver, s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Lorsqu'elle descendit à la salle commune et qu'elle vit les jumeaux assis sur le canapé qui lui tournait le dos, elle se dirigea vers eux et leur déposa un baiser sur la joue. Ils fûrent surpris en la voyant.

« Comment me trouvez vous ? »

« Magnifique ! » répondit George sûr que Fred dirait mieux.

« Tu... tu... es ravissante ! »

« Merci les garçons ! »

En effet, elle était vêtue d'une jupe en jean's qui lui arrivée au-dessus du genou avec un débardeur blanc décolté et dos nu. Elle s'était fait un chignon et laissé quelques mèches tomber.

« Si on allait déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Bonne idée, Mione. Je commençais à avoir un petit creux. »

Et ils descendirent tous les 3 à la grande salle. Ils fûrent surpris de ne voir que 2 tables à la place des 4 qui représentaient chacune des maisons.

« Tiens, voilà la sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Ferme-la Malefoy ! » s'énerva Fred.

« Tiens tiens , Weasley , serait-on amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe ? »

« Non mais on ne vas pas te laisser insulter notre amie ! » répondit George avant que Fred ne fasse une boulette.

« Au faîte Granger, où sont le balafré et la belette ? Ils t'ont laissée toute seule ? »

« Ils ne sont pas là et je ne te dirai pas où ils sont ! Venez les garçons. »

Et ils s'assirent à l'autre table que celle de Malefoy.

« Merci les garçons , mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous attirer des ennuis surtout pour moi... Je n'en vaut pas la peine... »

« Mione, » dit George qui venait de la prendre par les épaules, « s'atirer des ennuis c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux ! Donc Malefoy ? Même pas peur. Pas vrai Fred ? »

« Hum hum » répondit celui-ci rêveur.

« Donc tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter. D'accord ? »

« Oui. George ? Je pourrai te parler 5 minutes, s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien sûr Mione ! »

Ils sortirent, marchèrent un peu puis arrivés au chêne de l'entrée...

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Fred ? »

« Comment ça qu'est qu'il a Fred ? Il va très bien ! »

« Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite... » dit-elle tristement.

« Mais non ! Si tu veux, je lui parlerai ? »

« Je veux bien. Merci George. »

Et ils s'enlacèrent.


	3. Faiblesses

Malheureusement, Fred avait vu la scène. La tristesse et la colère le submergèrent. Il partit donc à la salle commune de Gryffondor et s'écroula sur le canapé. Lorsqu'Hermione et George retournèrent à la grande salle, ils ne virent pas la tête de Fred :

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Je crois savoir. Reste là ! » cria George qui commençait déjà à partir.

« QUOI ?! Tu vas me laisser là comme une conne ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

« Si, parce que si Fred te voit, il ne voudra jamais me parler. »

« Bon d'accord. Si vous ne me trouvez pas à la grande salle, vous savez où me trouver. »

« Ok »

Et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté, Hermione à la bibliothèque et George à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comme il le pensait, Fred s'y trouvait:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fred ? »

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! »

« Non sinon j'te poserai pas la question. »

« Et bien je vais te poser une question moi aussi. »

« Vas-y je t'écoute. »

« Comment ce fait-il que vous parliez avec Hermione en vous enlaçant ? »

« Alors c'est pour ça ?! » demanda George presque en rigolant.

« Alors ? J'attends ma réponse. »

« Et bien, disons qu'Hermione croit que tu l'évites... »

« Mais comment peut-elle croire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais ça la rend triste et je lui ai dit que je te parlerai alors c'est ce que je vais faire... »

« Et tu vas me dire quoi ? »

« VAS LA VOIR ET DIS LUI TOUT ! »

« Comment ça tout ? »

« Dis donc Fred, je pensais pas que tu étais aussi bête que ça ... »

« Oh c'est bon ! Tes reproches tu les gardes ok ? »

« Ok. Donc c'est bon ? Tu ne boudes plus ? »

« Mais non George. »

Et ils descendirent à la grande salle.

« Mais oui, je suis bête. Elle est à la bibliothèque... »

« ... Pour réviser ses Aspics. »

« Possible. Mais elle m'avait dit qu'elle les lacherai au moins pendant les vacances de Noël... »

« ... Mais si on la laisse toute seule, il faut bien qu'elle s'occupe. »

Et ils se précipitèrent vers la bibliothèque.

« Bon bah Fred, je vais te laisser y aller tout seul comme un grand... Et n'oublie pas. Tu lui dit TOUT ! »

« Mais je fais comment ? »

« De la façon que tu veux ! »


End file.
